


And it was all yellow

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coldplay, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry can't sleep because of the storm, Liam sings him his favourite song to get him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it was all yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story I wrote about Liam and Harry :) also saw coldplay last Sunday in Manchester so I got a little inspired x

Liam could've heard the crying from a mile away at 3 in the morning and he knew straight away it was Harry, his youngest slave. There was a large thunderstorm going on outside and Liam knew Harry hated storms, it scared the poor boy and he couldn't cope with them. So Liam went to see his boy straight away, (he checked on Louis, Sophia and Niall first to see of they were ok) and went to Harry's room. When he opened the door, his heart nearly broke at the sight of his sweet boy.

Harry was crying out loud as he hid under the covers. Liam went closer to him as he sat on the bed. "Kitten?" Liam asked using Harry's pet name, making the boy whimper. "Harry it's just me, nothing's going to hurt you." Harry lifted his head from the covers, his eyes were red from crying and tears were coming down his face.

"Oh my poor boy, it's alright." Liam whispered as he got closer to his boy and got him in a hug. Harry was still crying in Liam's neck, trying not to think about the storm outside. "Daddy, I'm scared." Harry said softly. "Harry, everything will be ok, the storm will pass soon." Liam said reassuringly. Harry was about to say something when a particularly large bolt of lighting scared harry again and the boy started to cry. Liam had to think of what to say or do which will make the boy fell better and then he thought of something that always made the boy fell happy. Liam got Harry closer and started to sing the boy's favourite song.

"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow"."

Liam could suddenly feel Harry's body relaxing at the sound of the beautiful song as he was starting to forgot the horrible storm outside.

"So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all yellow."

Liam sung softly into Harry's ear, almost like a lullaby. He may have not be the greatest singer in the world, but he could easily sing one of Coldplay's greatest songs ever.

"Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into  
Something beautiful,  
Do you know,  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so."

Harry smiled at the last few words his master sung. The younger boy knew his master loved him and the other ways, not in a traditional way of love but more of a love where the four of them knew their master will always be their for them and cares for them no matter what in the world. 

"It's true,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine."

Liam sung as Harry's eyes were closing, completely forgotten about the storm outside. "Thank you daddy." Harry whispered as he finally drifted into sleep. 

"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do."

Liam finished the song with a kiss on the head for Harry. He decided to stay in Harry's bed in case he woke up. He laid the two of them down as he got his youngest closer. Liam feel asleep knowing his slaves were safe and Harry dreamt of the stars that night, both extremely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Random question: how would you all prefer to see Sophia? Maybe a traditional housewife- style girl who takes cares of the boys or maybe something different?  
> Let me know x


End file.
